


Loaded Gun

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP, Riding, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Louis and Liam have sex while Liam's still got his boxers on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Liam’s hard. SO hard that when he takes his jeans off his dick pops out from the hole in his boxers. Louis smiles and moves down to take him in his mouth.

“Mmm, want to be inside you,” Liam moans as Louis licks up his shaft.

Louis’ hand wraps around his shaft so he can jerk him and talk, “I would love that.”

Liam falls back onto the bed, taking Louis with him and wrapping him up in his arms to kiss him. Louis’ still pumping at his dick making him moan into their kisses.

“Want you inside,” Louis whines.

“Yay, yay,” Liam replies. He grabs at the lube that he put on the bed. He opens it and dumps more than enough onto his fingers.

He brings his fingers around to Louis’ hole and rubs the lube around his rim. Louis pushes back into his fingers trying to get Liam to go in. Liam gets one finger in and Louis pushes back taking all of it in.

“Slow down.”

“I can’t...want you so bad,” Louis responses.

Liam works quickly to get two more fingers in before he pulls his fingers out and fumbles to get the condom open.

“Going to take you boxers off?”

Liam looks down and groans, “Don’t want to.”

Louis shrugs, “Fine with me.”

Liam finally gets the condom on and strokes himself a few times before moving back to Louis.

“Wanna ride you,” Louis says and pushes Liam back so he’s pressed against the pillows.

Liam holds his dick while Louis hovers over him. Louis slowly pushes down onto him taking his dick in and moaning as it burns. When he’s seated completely Liam pushes up and hits Louis’ prostate.

“D-don’t...need a moment,” Louis groans.

Liam stays where he is until Louis is ready. Louis places his hands on Liam’s chest to get leverage as he bounces on Liam’s dick. Liam moves up to meet Louis’ thrusts when he goes down. They’re building up a sweat, but Liam wants more.

Liam holds Louis in place by his hips and pushes him over making Louis fall onto his back and Liam’s seated in him looking down at him.

“Fuck...Liam.”

Liam thrusts quickly making Louis whine and moan at the pace. Louis’ dick is leaking against his stomach. Liam takes hold of it trying to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Louis pushes his hand away and strokes himself.

“So close,” Louis breathes.

Liam slows down making Louis pout but he kisses it away.

“Please move,” Louis whines when they break apart.

Liam nudges his dick and Louis whines, “Again...do it again.”

Liam pulls out slowly before slamming back in and hitting Louis’ prostate again. Louis’ hand is moving faster even though Liam’s taking forever to get him to the edge.

Liam finally stops teasing and goes for it. Pushing in and out in pace that pushes Louis over the top and he’s coming onto his stomach. The streaks reaching almost to his neck.

Liam continues the pace until Louis’ pushing at him to stop because he can’t take it anymore. He pulls out, ripping the condom off, and strokes himself until he too comes on Louis’ chest, mixing their come together.

Liam falls back onto the bed, breathing heavily. His dick softening slowly still poking through his boxers. 

Louis moves first moving to the bathroom to clean up and coming back to wipe down Liam. Liam smiles as Louis gently wipes him down and puts his dick back away.

“Thanks,” Liam breathes out.

Louis just smiles at him and kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a clip of porn that I watched where the one guy still has his boxers on and his dick is just poking out the front.
> 
> come say hi and/or follow me twitter: [asherly89](https://twitter.com/asherly89)


End file.
